


Breakdowns & Cognitions

by KotoriRod



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriRod/pseuds/KotoriRod
Summary: A year of probation for trying to do the right thing…She couldn’t believe that her little brother was getting such flack, all because he tried to be a hero. Despite the fact, she knew that she could only watch from the sidelines and help Akira try to survive a year in Tokyo.Though when the mental shutdowns and accidents are on the rise, along with hidden corruption becoming known, Kurusu Akane should have figured the city life was going to get even more interesting and dangerous.





	1. Day One...

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED WITH MORE CONTENT]
> 
> Like in the summary, this is a WIP overall including the title. The idea is still bland, hence why the prologue is... meh in my opinion. Also forewarning, this is not spoiler free... though if you are attempting to read this, then you should at least be aware what happens in the game's true ending.
> 
> Also, I decided to write this set in the year 2022. Given when it is set and also the date format, I believe that’s when P5 is set. I mean, it’s a big jump from when Persona 4 is set but that’s what I believe. If it is stated otherwise, I’ll change it.
> 
> Enjoy and criticism is welcome! Also rating is subject to change depending on the route the story will go.

**_April 11 th, 2022  
Early Morning_ **

Standing in front of Leblanc in the back streets of Yogen-Jaya, Akane Kurusu stared at the “Closed” sign on the door and sighed. She knew it wasn’t a good time, but she hadn’t seen her little brother for years. Now after hearing what trouble he had gotten into and practically dumped away in Tokyo, she could only hope she wasn’t coming to see him at his worst.

News of Akira’s arrest and trial had easily reached her, but not from her parents. It was from her co-worker who had showed her the news article from her hometown. They had kept his name redacted but the blurred face didn’t hide the way he had stood. Contacting her parents, she found out that she wasn’t going to get custody of him during his probation, despite being already twenty six years old.

Still, why the hell would he go to trial for defending a woman who was being assaulted? That didn’t make any sense, but the courts ruled he had attacked the man and brutally injured him. The whole process was just weird, but of course, she had no say in the matter.

After hearing who he was going to be staying with, she easily knew the one place that she could at least talk to her brother and give him some hope that he wasn’t going to go through this alone.

She heard a jingle of a bell. The door had opened, letting a tall, frizzy haired teenager step out. His eyes looked a bit dull behind the rims of the eyeglasses.

Stepping back, Akane just smiled, waiting to see if the boy would come out of his daze as he turned to flip the sign to “Open”. When it became evident that he was going to start walking towards the station, she cleared her throat and greeted, “So, you’re new in town?”

At first, the boy blanked, looking down at the woman who was a good foot shorter than her. Her grey eyes were filled with a bit more life than his at the moment while her long black hair had been braided to a ponytail that rested over her right shoulder. She was in a business attire, brown top and skirt while she wore black high heels.

There was a lack of recognition before Akane saw Akira’s eyes brighten up and his arms wrapped around her, his towering form loomed over hers as he exclaimed, “Sis! It’s good to see you!”

“Hey! Hey!” she laughed, trying her best to return the hug but his arms were keeping hers from extending out.

Another jingle was heard as a familiar stern voice spoke out, “Hey, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.”

Looking past Akira who was now stepping back to let her go, Akane frowned at the pink-clad man who was hunched just a bit. A long goatee was bursting from his chin while his receding black hair was slicked back. “I didn’t know hugging a sister would be trouble,” she pouted, folding her arms over her chest while tapping her right foot on the pavement.

“What?” Sojiro questioned for a moment before he finally realized who she was. “Akane? What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my brother, what else,” she rolled her eyes, though she noticed him checking the time on his phone.

“Ah, I better go! I’ll see you later, Sis!” he called out, bowing to both of them before heading off to the station.

As he quickly ran down the street and into the corridor, Akane glanced at Sojiro who had a worried look on his face. “What?” she asked rather abruptly.

“Your parents told you?” Sojiro assumed in which Akane shook her head. “Found out from a friend.”

After a long moment of silence, the woman looked to the owner of the café and asked, “Will it be alright if I come once in a while to check on him? Not sure if the courts said that family can’t come to see a detainee.”

Thankfully, the small joke worked as Sojiro gave a small chuckle.

“I won’t stop you. Honestly, it would probably keep him from getting into more crap if he has a familiar face around,” he answered, motioning for her to enter into the café.

It had a rustic feel, having booths on the side and a small bar where she could see Sojiro serving them directly. On the wall was numerous brands of coffee, some that had some foreign words on them.

“Now, what can I get you?” he offered, stepping to stand behind the counter while he gestured towards one of the stools.

Akane took a seat while she asked, “One cup of coffee, please.”

With that, she was left to take a better look around the café as she spotted the television showing the latest news. Another train accident had occurred, making her feel more relieved that she had her own car to get around town. The subway was convenient, but she didn’t like how cramped it was and all the sketchy people that would go in there.

Something warm was placed next to her hand that rested on the bar. Looking down, she saw the white ceramic cup filled with warm coffee. Giving a small thanks, she took the creamer and sugar to fill it up to her liking.

“I’m sorry, Akane,” she heard Sojiro apologize while she lifted her drink up, enjoying the brief warmth it was giving her before looking up to see the genuine apologetic look on the older man’s face.

Despite having come here with the secret intention of chewing the old man out, she found that she couldn’t do it now. Even though his outer appearance showed he did not care, Akane knew that Sojiro had accepted being Akira’s guardian with the full intent of taking that responsibility.

“It’s fine. I took a long drive before coming here so I’m over it,” she slightly lied, knowing she only came to terms with it just right now.

“Like I said, you are welcome to visit him here as much as you like,” Sojiro offered, glancing back towards the TV as it started to talk more on the accidents that have happened yesterday. Soon, it quickly switched to the weather for the day, showing the forecast of the oncoming week.

“Hmm? Looks like it’s going to rain,” he commented. Akane looked over, seeing that he was right. She groaned, rolling her head a bit as if to get rid of a kink in her neck as she spoke aloud, “And I came here with no umbrella. Ah well… at least I don’t have work until later in the evening.”

She then spotted Sojiro looking thoughtful into the distance, almost unaware of the jingle that alerted of another customer had entered into the café. He quickly greeted him, offering a seat on the bar where the businessman took one just one seat away from her.

“…did he take an umbrella with him?” Akane heard Sojiro mumble, but paid no heed to it. From the report, it looked like it was going to just be a simple drizzle before it would lighten up later.

That’s when her phone went off, seeing that she got a message from her co-worker about her shift for the day. It seems she was going to close tonight, making her hum in a bit of dread.

The Central Street near the station in Shibuya was notorious for the sketchy activity at night, but she was able to avoid most of it by having a home that was a few blocks away and staying in one of the higher rooms from the ground floor.

Pocketing her phone away, she finished up her cup then paid for it, saying, “I better get going, Sojiro. Take care.”

“It was good to see you again, Akane,” he smiled as she started to leave the shop. “You should visit more. Discount on the curry!”

Yeah, that’s the Sojiro she remembered as she stepped outside, quickly placing her hand up above her head to avoid getting too wet from the rain. She then rushed towards the street where she had parked her car, hoping she had fed the meter enough to keep it from being towed.

-+-+-+-

**_April 11 th, 2022  
After School_ **

“How was your brother?”

The question had been asked numerous times by her coworkers, this being the fourth one as Akane gave the usual spiel that he looked fine and her plan to see him again probably tomorrow afternoon when school gets out.

Minako smiled, her brown hair tied back into a ponytail as she said, “Glad he’s alright. You looked really worried last week.”

“It’s her little brother,” one of the male workers stated, placing a stack of books on the counter. Akane spotted, seeing a few familiar titles she had read before looking back up to hear the rest of his words. “Of course she’d have to worry, especially with a record like that.”

“Mr. Amane,” Minako scolded lightly, staring at their boss who just shrugged before he ordered them to check on the customers who just entered.

More students, not much to their surprise. It was the start of the semester and there were going to be those few who were going to try to purchase the books they need for their classes. She helped a few of them, finding their books or helping them find some alternatives online. Glancing at the clock, she had a few more hours of her shift as she started towards the cash register with a stack of books in her arms.

“Miss Kurusu!”

Hearing her name being called, Akane turned and her face beamed in familiarity towards the one who called her. The middle school student quickly walked to her as she bowed in greeting, “Welcome, and it’s good to see you, Kaoru. How’s school?”

“I started today and it’s great,” Kaoru Iwai beamed happily before he asked. “Um, do you think I can get a refund for this one? Turns out the teacher is going to just have us do the work online.”

“I think we can,” she replied, waiting for the boy to hand her said book and the receipt. As she took it, she checked its condition and saw that it was kept intact. She headed to the register, asking Mr. Amane to check the system. After some work, she returned back to Kaoru and handed him his yen.

“Thank you for your service,” she stated, bowing her head in which the boy did the same.

“Thanks again, Miss Kurusu!” he beamed before heading out.

As Akane went to go to her post, she felt someone bump her hip. Looking to the culprit, Minako teased, “That boy is sweet on you. Didn’t think you were a cougar.”

“Shut up, Minako,” she replied, still laughing despite the comment as she walked towards the front of the store.

Readying herself to greet pedestrians and customers, she felt her apron pocket tremble. Her phone was ringing, or she was getting a message. She took it out discreetly, checking to see what she received.

**C.Manager: Will you be available this upcoming weekend to drive?**

Aside from the job at the bookstore in Central Street of Shibuya, Akane was also tasked to be the driver for a limo company. It was an odd choice, given that she would have rather focused on working at the bookstore, but she needed the extra money. Oddly enough, the people who use the company she worked for paid well and tipped even better.

Sending a confirmation, she pocketed the phone in time to bow at someone who was just entering into the bookstore. “Welcome,” she greeted with a smile before standing up straight. This would continue for an hour before she finally had to switch with Minako.

The day would go on until evening as the sun had disappeared, letting the city light up as it always did. Now dressed in her usual attire of a black cropped sweater over her red shirt and a pair of grey jeans, Akane gave her farewell as she headed towards the parking garage. Her sling pack rested against her back, carrying mostly just little things like her handkerchief and bento box. Waiting for her car to come out, she noticed that someone else was waiting.

He looked a bit older, but he was dressed in a business/casual manner. Her eyes lingered a bit longer, making her glance up to stare at his glasses and bald head. He looked familiar, but she wasn’t sure where. Thinking back to the people they had helped today, there wasn’t one that seemed to stand out like this one did.

The staring clearly was noticed as he turned, making her realize that he was a bit taller than Akira was. She flinched a bit, seeing the stern glare behind the glasses she was getting. Quickly, she stared ahead, feeling a little scared for herself. Hopefully the man didn’t take it like she was staring in a mean way. She was just wondering where she had seen the man before.

Stuck waiting for her car to come out, Akane quickly took out her phone and searched on the net for the phone number for Leblanc. Thanks to that article, it had its own entry in Yelp with nearly all the details aside from the menu. Tapping on it to start dialing, she checked her peripheral vision to see if the man was now looking at her.

If he was, she couldn’t tell thanks to the light coming from his cellphone making a glare on his glasses. Focusing on just what she wanted to do, she called the number and waited for the ringing to stop.

After five rings, she was ready to end the call before hearing a click and Akira’s voice greeting, “ _Leblanc, who is this?_ ”

“Akira? Hey,” she smiled, feeling a bit happier to hear her little brother’s voice. “Think you can tell me your number so I can text you mine? I forgot to ask you and Mr. Sakura for your contacts when I was there this morning.”

“ _Sure, yo—_ ”

“ _Is that Akane? I need to speak with her._ ”

“ _Um… here._ ”

She heard some exchange of words before hearing Sojiro’s voice saying, “ _Ha… Akane, I’m not sure things will be going well for him._ ”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” she asked, turning her body so that she was facing away from the man as to give herself some privacy with the call.

“ _The school called, saying he had nearly missed the first day. Coming in during the lunch period,_ ” Sojiro relayed in which Akane did her best not to shout.

“Did he say why?”

“ _He claimed that he got lost, but I really don’t buy it,_ ” Sojiro spoke with a disappointed tone. She would sound like that too, given how much hope she had for her little brother to do well for the year. It wasn’t going to do him any good with that sort of a first impression.

“Maybe he did. It’s been getting harder to get around no thanks to those accidents and it is his first time going to the school here,” she defended, hoping that her words were true.

“ _Right… I just sent him to his room,_ ” Sojiro resigned. “ _Anyways, I’ll give you my contact and text him yours after you send, alright? Maybe you could drive him to school to make sure he gets there in time._ ”

“I barely got to work on time, but I’ll try,” she replied, getting the number as she took her phone from her ear to type it on her screen. After sending the text, she gave her farewell for the night before ending the call.

“Sounds like trouble with the family.”

Akane nearly jumped at the remark, turning to look at the man who was now looking at her with a curious gaze. She gave a nervous laugh, pocketing her phone away while she replied, “Not really. First day of school for my little brother didn’t go well.”

Oddly enough, she knew that a conversation was going to spark soon but she heard her number being called. Holding up her ticket, she walked towards the valet before turning to the man. “Well, hopefully the rest of the school year goes well for him.”

With that said, she headed towards her car, getting the key back and started off towards her apartment complex. It was during the drive she decided to take up on Sojiro’s suggestion. Maybe the best thing to do was make sure that he got to school at least today. She might even get a chance to find out what exactly kept him from getting to school on time.

 


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was her day off from work and she was spending it first by taking her little brother to school. Akane briefly grills Akira about his reason for being late on his first day and promises to hang out with him. However, the day doesn’t really go as planned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a second chapter. If you have read the first one a couple days ago, I had edited it and added a few more things to it. It’s now an official chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter felt a bit… lacking. I don’t know. Did I mention this is going to be a slow build? I’m also not really going to do each day as a chapter. It’s just going this route for now until it picks up like it does in the game. Hopefully you guys are liking Akane, despite little is known about her.
> 
> So enjoy and criticism is welcome.

**_April 12 th, 2022_ ** **_  
Early Morning_ **

It was raining again, not much to her surprise. At least the traffic to Yogen-Jaya wasn’t too bad, but it was out of the question to drive to Shujin Academy so here they were, standing in the crowded cab with everyone else on the second day of the school year.

At least Akira’s tall stature kept most people from actually bumping into them, or more like he was taking the brunt of it all while she leaned against the side of the closed doors. Both were glancing out into the passing darkness of the tunnel, watching the stream of light passing by.

Though, thinking on it, Akane didn’t really dress for the weather. Her outfit today was more laidback, thanks to it being her day off. She was wearing her hoodie from yesterday but instead of her red shirt, it was white and her pants were a pair of red sweats. Her sling pack was resting in front of her, hugging it in the same manner as Akira with his school bag.

There was this silence, even among the clamor of people chatting about recent events or their private lives with others so the need to talk was rising. However, she knew the subject was a bit touchy especially with how she kept self-proclaiming that she believed in him but she had to at least get some answers. Finally, she stated, “Sojiro told me what happened yesterday.”

“I didn’t mean to arrive late,” Akira quickly spoke, ready to defend himself but she held a hand up the best she could to silence him. Looking up at her little brother, Akane spoke, “I know, but whatever happened, you need to make sure it doesn’t happen again. That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m not in elementary school, you know,” he nearly pouted.

“You did get lost on your first day too,” she teased a little bit. “All because of a cat.”

Thankfully, that had lessen the tension between them, both lightly laughing at the little memory.

It wasn’t raining like it was today, but the scenario had been the same minus the train ride. Their parents had scolded him for being late on his very first day of school, not believing he had to help a kitten that was stuck in a tree. It was the next day that she knew the truth when she walked with him to school, seeing that the kitten had gotten itself in the same precarious situation the day before.

For three years, they took care of that kitten in secret, having a small little hangout area they would go to before and after school. Their parents didn’t allow pets to be kept at home, so this was the best they could do for the growing cat.

After graduation, that daily ritual had sadly ended with her being sent to a university in the city… or so people were told in their home town.

Her parents had kicked her out, the reason being kept from Akira. As much as she loves her little brother, she didn’t want him to know why. She didn’t want to think about it too much. Despite being cut out of her parents’ lives, she still tried to be in Akira’s.

With her struggles to find jobs through the years and a place to stay, she knew that it was going to be a strenuous act to even talk with him over the phone and one she would have gladly done. However, the past year had been the worst and she had lost contact with him.

In a way, she felt guilty that she basically left him to fend for himself and that she only thought about him recently because of his trial and probation.

“…Sorry I wasn’t there,” she spoke, her thoughts bringing her back to the present as she gazed up at Akira. “I tried but…

Much to her surprise, the boy had this understanding look, smiling as he said, “Just glad you’re here…”

Even with his bland look, Akane could see he had a caring heart beneath it all. She didn’t deserve such a caring little brother, she told herself. Reaching up, she patted the boy’s head who happily leaned down for the pat.

The train jerked, slowing to a stop at the station in Aoyama-Itchome. They stepped with the crowd, keeping close to one another as they ascended up the stairs. They reached the top, welcomed by the rain.

Akira unfurled his umbrella, having his sister duck beside him as they walked towards the school.

“You’re going to do this every day?” Akira asked with what Akane believed a hint of hopefulness was present.

She shook her head and stated, “We can always meet up and hang out after I get off work. I was only able to visit these two times thanks to my schedule, plus it’s my day off.”

She didn’t miss the look of disappointment on his face, even when he adjusted his glasses to cover it up.

“How about we go eat at this diner over at Central Street? It’s near my work so I can also get you discount on your school books.”

“You work at a book store?”

“It pays the bills, along with being a chauffeur.”

“Sounds like you’re living the life,” Akira muttered sarcastically, receiving a harsh nudge on his side by Akane.

It wasn’t long before they reached Shujin Academy. Students were rushing inside, escaping from the rain. Reaching the steps, Akira held out the handle of the umbrella to her. She was confused, looking at her little brother as he huffed, “Come on. You need it more than me. The rain’s going to stop in the afternoon so I’ll be fine.”

Hesitantly taking the portable cover, she teased, “Is this yours or Mr. Sakura’s?”

Akira just shrugged his shoulders, ducking down after his sister brought the cover to be above her head level. “See you later, Sis!” he called out, bringing his school bag over his head before running up the steps and into the school. She did what she came to do today: he made it in time today and hopefully that will stay that way for a whole year.

-+-+-+-

She really didn’t like riding the train. This was why she bought a car, but she had it parked all the way in the backstreets of Yogen-Jaya. Of coruse, she wasn’t too angry about it, but she preferred being in the warm cab of her car instead of walking with the rest of the soaked crowd of Shibuya.

At least she had a bit of space from everyone with her umbrella just a little lower than most, but that still didn’t keep from people shoving into her side to push through the crowd. Once again, conscious about pickpockets, she had her sling pack against her chest and her free arm hugging it to herself. Trying to hold two different things while avoiding the constant shoving, she knew one was going to slip.

One final shove by another pedestrian had her drop the umbrella, seeing it bounce on to the ground and get kicked around.

“Shit,” she hissed lightly, quickly moving to grab it as it hopped out into the open. She ran after it, leaning down to pick up the umbrella once it was within her reach.

Someone was shouting at her while another voice was screaming in horror. What was going on?

For some reason, something was telling her to look to her right. Listening to the voice in her head, Akane turned to look while hearing something was blaring their horn at her. A pair of headlights were coming towards her, feeling her whole body froze despite her instincts were to get her legs moving.

Someone grabbed the back of her hoodie, yanking her back on to the sidewalk and against someone. Her eyes were squeezed shut, having expected to be in great pain or dead.

“Goddamn idiot,” a gruff voice spoke behind her, most likely the owner of the arms that were wrapped around her waist.

Shocked eyes looked up, staring into a pair of grey ones that were glaring down at her.

He was dressed a bit more than her, mostly because the grey trench coat he was wearing had kept him warm. His scowl grew deeper, making her realize that she was staring too long again when the white stick in his mouth moved from right to left.

Akane attempted to give an apology or a thank you but she wasn’t able to say anything after she was hoisted up on to her feet, making her yelp in surprise. Now on her feet, she saw that the surly man was quite taller than her. He let her go almost immediately, shaking his head and standing a bit ahead of her.

Finally getting her voice, Akane spoke out, “Um… thanks.”

The surly man just glanced over his shoulder at her, giving a small shrug before looking back ahead.

Then she was reminded of the rain, the little droplets from the sky soon got to her and with the umbrella gone, she hoisted her hoodie up to cover her head.

“Man, that looks like a mess,” she heard someone say. Looking passed the man, she saw the remains of the umbrella, only just a few metal sticks and the handle on the ground. Some cars were moving out of the way to avoid having their tires punctured by the metal while others just rolled on over it.

“Hope the girl’s okay.”

“What an idiot. Running after an umbrella.”

“Wonder if she was having a mental breakdown. That would be crazy to see.”

She ignored the growing gossip, getting a little fidgety while waiting for the light to change. After a few agonizingly long seconds, it did as the crowd moved in unison to cross. She jogged a bit ahead, reaching the only piece that was within the walk which was the shattered handle. Akane sighed, walking the rest of the way and tossed it into the trash.

-+-+-+-

**_April 12 th, 2022_ ** **_  
_Lunchtime__ **

Akira sat at his desk, staring down at the store-bought bento he got earlier this morning. Breaking the wooden chopsticks apart, he tried to eat in peace but it was hard when people were gossiping about your criminal record. How did anyone even know that? The principal and teacher had stated they weren’t going to let the students know and yet he was now the talk of the campus. He tried not to care, but he really just wanted this year to end.

Plus, with that whole weird dream yesterday… no, it wasn’t a dream. What happened yesterday couldn’t have been a dream. He stared down at his hand, remembering the blue flames that engulfed his body. He had been hit with so much energy, so much power.

Arsene… that was his Persona, right? The talking cat had called it as they fought their way out of the castle. Looking around, he couldn’t believe that the school was also where the castle was. What exactly had caused that weird event? Then that app that kept on appearing on his phone. He decided to let it stay there, given that no matter how many times he deleted it, it came back.

Did it really send him and that guy to that weird world?

Though, as much as he was curious about the whole thing, he really should focus on the school year. He couldn’t get into any more trouble, especially with how his first day started. He didn’t want to get sent to juvenile hall just because he was being truant. They were already trying to throw his head on the chopping block for hurting that guy.

Even so, he remembered the voice, his Persona’s voice, asking him if what he did was a mistake.

It wasn’t.

He knew what he did was right, even if the courts said otherwise. Knowing that now, he would protect that woman again and again, no matter how many times. Maybe he’ll meet Ryuji again, the punk guy with blond hair. Was he at the roof right now?

The slow ringing of bells was heard, alerting everyone that lunch period was ending.

He’ll have to find the guy some other time. Maybe they can try to get there again and find out what exactly that world was. Maybe they can also find out why that teacher was acting in such a way.

-+-+-+-

**_April 12 th, 2022_ ** **_  
_After School__ **

Akane held the book in her hand, staring rather intently at the cover. It was the last one on the stand so Mr. Amane will have to order another set of copies for the store again. She frowned at this, placing it back down as she gave her farewell to Minako who was helping a customer at the register.

Stepping out into the sunny sky, she checked her phone and saw that it had been about ten minutes since school was let out. Scrolling through her contacts, she found Akira’s number and hit “Call”.

She waited for the collection of rings to end while she stepped out into the middle of Central Street. Eyes glanced around while her free hand held the strap of her pack.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Akira, did you get out yet?”

“ _Out? …wait, Akane?_ ”

“Who else?” she sighed, wondering if Sojiro at least told him that she got his contact from him.

“ _Sorry! I just… hold on, it’s my sister,_ ” she heard Akira talk. She probably called during some sort of serious conversation given the tone of voice he was giving the person. There was bit of an argument going on, something about finding a castle. Her head tilted a bit, waiting in confusion before she finally heard Akira sound apologetic.

“ _I’m sorry, Sis. I’m gonna have to hang out some other time. Going to be stuck at school for a while._ ”

“Ah, it’s no problem,” Akane spoke, shrugging her shoulders. “Just know that next time, you might have to pay for dinner.”

“ _Right, I will. Take care._ ”

With that, the call ended and left her staring down at the duration time of the call. Now what? She had taken the day off to spend time with her little brother.

Pocketing her phone, she sighed and headed towards the station. She should get back to Yogen-Jaya and get her car, still worried where she parked could be a tow-away zone.

-+-+-+-

**_April 12 th, 2022  
Evening_ **

Red gloves enveloped around his phone, the device set to activate the navigator to bring them back to the real world. The time read that it was almost 1800. As the world began to morph back into the small alley that faced the school, Akira wondered if he could still call his sister.

In his urgency, he felt he may have come off like he had pushed her away. It didn’t help that during the search for the castle he was slowly doubting that there was even one and that yesterday had indeed been some hallucination. It didn’t turn out that way and now, even Ryuji had the app on his phone.

With the plan to go through the castle in search for this treasure the talking cat had been enthusing about the whole time, they went their separate ways for the night.

He took out his cell phone again, scrolling through the call log to search for the one his sister called from. Quickly saving it, the debate whether to call her or not. In the end, he pocketed it away, reaching the stairs to the subway. He would have to send a text of an apology. Maybe if he didn’t get tired tomorrow, he can take her out to eat with the money he got from the castle.

Though, if this was going to come in like that, then he’ll have to make an excuse on why he has so much. Having almost 12000 yen on hand wasn’t really going to look good on him, especially with the exaggeration of his record now being the talk of the school.

“I need a job,” he sighed out, finally descending down the stairs.


End file.
